


빗소리

by pjmhobi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, but its something bc i can't resist, neo are a couple of switches im convinced, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhobi/pseuds/pjmhobi
Summary: It’s rainy days like this when Hakyeon realizes just how much he loves Taekwoon.





	빗소리

**Author's Note:**

> its raining and im sad and i love neo
> 
> and yes i used the name of a bap song for the title. and what about it?

The weather has been really gloomy lately. All grey skies and no sun and a constant light breeze. There’s been a light drizzle lately. Not enough to be off-putting but enough to foreshadow a heavy rainfall.

Today, it’s Friday and the drizzle makes way for the full-blown rain. It’s been raining since they woke up and went to their respective jobs. Hakyeon complained about how much of a nuisance the rain is, how he hates wearing his raincoat and carrying an umbrella and how even with those things he’s  _ still _ bound to get wet. 

Taekwoon likes this weather the best. It’s when he feels the most comfortable. He’s never blatantly told Hakyeon that, but Hakyeon can tell. They’ve been together long enough that Hakyeon can read Taekwoon like an open book. 

He seems peaceful all the time, but especially so when it rains. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hakyeon gets home from work a few hours after Taekwoon. 

All the lights are off and the curtains on all the windows are drawn, casting a grey light over their white and silver furniture. Taekwoon is sitting in the recliner near the window. He has a blanket wrapped around his broad shoulders but it covers him fully. Their cat, Daisy, is curled up at the bottom of the chair, near Taekwoon’s feet.

It’s a peaceful scene to walk into, and Hakyeon doesn’t want to ruin it. He toes off his shoes quietly, drops his soaking umbrella on the floor and hangs his rain jacket up. Taekwoon’s eyes are open, so Hakyeon knows he’s awake. He decides to head to their room, to leave Taekwoon to himself. But then he hears Taekwoon’s voice, “Hakyeon,” he says quietly, in a voice that puts Hakyeon on edge, like maybe he failed and was too loud and now Taekwoon’s annoyed with him. It’s an unreasonable line of thought, but his mind goes there anyway. 

Hakyeon turns to look at Taekwoon and his heart nearly bursts when he sees Taekwoon sitting there with his arms extending toward him. 

A warm fondness spreads over Hakyeon’s chest as he walks towards Taekwoon. “Oh,” Hakyeon says when he realizes that his pants are wet, “my pants, I should go change.”

Taekwoon shrugs and pulls on Hakyeon’s wrist anyway. He flops ungracefully onto Taekwoon’s lap. Taekwoon brings his own legs up and crosses them, and turns Hakyeon so that his knees are bent and facing Taekwoon’s stomach. He wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, bringing them as close together as possible, and rests his head against Hakyeon’s chest. It’s surprisingly comfortable. 

Hakyeon wraps his right arm over Taekwoon’s shoulder and uses that hand to stroke Taekwoon’s hair at the base of his neck. Taekwoon takes Hakyeon’s other hand and covers it with both of his. 

Hakyeon leans his face down onto the top of Taekwoon’s head. He places a few kisses there before asking, “How was your day?”

Almost immediately, Taekwoon responds, “I missed you.”

Hakyeon lets out a breathy laugh. He feels Taekwoon turn his head up like maybe he wants to change positions, but then he feels Taekwoon’s soft lips against his neck, near his Adam’s apple. 

“That’s how your day went?” Hakyeon responds mockingly. 

Taekwoon hums and says, “Yes,” lips still pressed to Hakyeon’s neck. 

Hakyeon smiles fondly down at Taekwoon, even though he knows he can’t see it. “Ah, is that so?”

Taekwoon hums again. He starts to press kisses on the places on Hakyeon’s neck that he can reach without dislodging them. Hakyeon’s hand drops from Taekwoon’s neck. He slides it down his back and up under his shirt. Taekwoon’s skin is smooth, and Hakyeon traces the curve of Taekwoon’s back with his fingers. 

“Are you tired?” Hakyeon whispers to Taekwoon, who is still kissing his neck lazily. 

Taekwoon pulls back and stares up at Hakyeon. “No,” and his voice is still so small, his eyes so intense. Hakyeon starts to feel squirmy under Taekwoon’s gaze, so he drops his eyes to stare at his lap. 

“I missed you.” Taekwoon repeats. 

“I missed you, too.”

Taekwoon is still staring at Hakyeon, and now Hakyeon is staring back. Taekwoon grabs both of Hakyeon’s hands now. He interlocks their fingers and rubs his thumbs comfortingly against Hakyeon’s. 

Hakyeon is starting to get worried, thinking that maybe something is wrong or that something happened, so he asks, “Baby, are you alright?”

A small smile appears on Taekwoon’s lips. It disappears just as quickly as it showed up. “Mhm, why?”

Hakyeon swallows, “You’re being especially soft today.”

“I have my moments.”

Hakyeon laughs, and this time an even bigger smile appears on Taekwoon’s face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They sat like that for over an hour, talking about nothing. Hakyeon finally got out of Taekwoon that he had a good day, work was fine, the usual, but he also slipped in at least 10 more, “I missed you.”

Now they’re in their bed. 

Hakyeon is not really sure how they got here, or what led them here. 

But here they are. 

They’re kissing. Taekwoon is lying shirtless underneath Hakyeon’s body. Hakyeon still has his shirt on, and Taekwoon doesn’t seem to like that. He pulls Hakyeon’s shirt gently over his head, and then his hands are back to cupping Hakyeon’s face and his lips are moving softly against Hakyeon’s again. 

Taekwoon’s touches are soft and fluttering, never staying in one spot for too long. 

Soon, they’re both naked, the rest of their clothes kicked off lazily and tossed off the bed. Taekwoon is kissing Hakyeon more fervently, but still without much force. 

Hakyeon pecks Taekwoon’s lips a few times. “You make me so happy,” he whispers, feeling a little bold and soft at the same time. 

Taekwoon slides his hands down, down to Hakyeon’s hips, and whispers back, “I try, Hakyeon.” His voice is very serious, and Hakyeon is very in love with him. 

They make love to each other. It’s calm and slow and amazing. There’s no rush to anything, everything is so serene and peaceful, and Hakyeon loves having Taekwoon like this. He loves the small whimpering sounds he makes when Hakyeon rolls his hips slowly and deeply, filling him up. 

There’s no rush, but the excitement is still there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m hungry.”

Taekwoon is playing with Hakyeon’s fingers when Hakyeon says this. He pauses, “I don’t feel like cooking.”

Hakyeon smiles and makes Taekwoon continue playing with his hand. “I’m not asking you to, love. Takeout?” he offers. 

Taekwoon wrinkles his nose but says, “Okay, I’ll order it.”

They order an obscenely large amount of food. Taekwoon makes sure to tell Hakyeon this. “You’re not going to finish it,” he mumbles as he hangs up the phone. Hakyeon runs his hand down Taekwoon’s chest and says, “I’m treating myself.”

“What have you done that you’re treating yourself for?”

Hakyeon huffs, “ _ Nothing _ .”

“Hm.”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes, “Shut up?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Taekwoon looks like he wants to reply, but Hakyeon starts again, “I do. You can’t convince me otherwise.”

Taekwoon blinks twice before saying, “Even after I bought you all the food you wanted?”

Hakyeon nods, “You complained, so.” 

“I didn’t  _ complain _ , I just said you weren’t going to  _ finish it _ .” He sounds so frustrated and his brows are pulled together and he looks adorable and  _ Hakyeon is very in love with him.  _

He pats Taekwoon’s chest and lays back on the bed, “I consider that a complaint.”

He hears Taekwoon mumble to himself and it makes him laugh loudly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When the food arrives, Hakyeon makes Taekwoon go downstairs to get it. “Of course,” Taekwoon says as he pulls on sweats while Hakyeon lays in the bed watching. 

“See, you complain. I never complain about anything ever when it comes to you.”

Taekwoon shoves his hand in Hakyeon’s face, pushing his head back lightly, “Will you  _ shut up _ ?” He turns to leave their room, and Hakyeon sticks out his tongue at Taekwoon’s back. 

Taekwoon is back quickly, and they’re soon eating and watching a romance drama that Hakyeon let Taekwoon pick out, “Because I love you so dearly,” he says in Taekwoon’s ear. He’s too busy eating to care about Hakyeon being annoying. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


At the end of the night, when they’re both full and tired and a little more clothed, Taekwoon whispers, “I love you more than I’ll ever be able to convey.”

He has been really soft today. It’s not completely out of character for him, but it was extreme. Hakyeon thinks maybe the gloomy weather caused it. He doesn’t know. But he doesn’t offer Taekwoon a snarky remark. Instead, he says, “I know.”

Because he does. He knows how much Taekwoon loves him, he knows how deeply Taekwoon cares for him and how he works so hard to be the kind, caring, and understanding boyfriend that Hakyeon wants. Hakyeon tries that hard too, so, he understands. 

“I know,” he repeats. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! pls leave comments they encourage me and make me feel important


End file.
